Pirates of the Bleached Seas
by BrokenChordsCanNeverPlay
Summary: There are 5 pirate lords. When one betrays the rest in his plans to take over the world, what will the rest do? And why does he need a merfolk to take over the seas first? Find out! Izuru is a merfolk! *laughs* rated M for later chapters and Gin's sexiness and just plain random stuff and crack (not really crack though...no promises...)


**A/N: This is a cross between Bleach and Pirates of the Carribean. Pairings: ( ' / ' = one sided crush on the second person, 'X' = Both like) GinXIzu, Aiz/Gin, ShuuXNanao, ShunsuiXUkitake, ToshiXRan, YoruiXUrah, Momo/Gin, Momo/Aiz**

**Edit: I realized half of the story somehow got lost when posting the fanfic on here. So I re-added it.**

* * *

The town was quiet. All too quiet. Suddenly there was a loud scream, signaling an intruder in one of the many houses. It came from a small cottage where a widowed woman lived. Soldiers on patrol hear the scream to come rushing towards the house. A lithe man jumps out the window, clutching a small bag, lumpy and filled with precious valuables. His silver hair is illuminated by the moon above and it isn't hard to see his too wide, sneering smirk. He lands like a cat on a horse-drawn carriage that just happens to be passing by.

The soldiers arrive just after the carriage has disappeared from view. Annoyed, they curse the air and spread out to find the culprit, one that is known only as "Fox"

The silver haired man looks over his shoulder then back ahead. He can't believe his good luck. A carriage just happens to be passing by the very house he was robbing? That is unheard of. The man blinks in surprise, eyes wide now. How could he be so stupid?! Nothing just happens like that!  
"You there. Come down into the carriage for a moment. I would like to speak to you."  
That voice! It was like a deathly purr! How could he ever forget it!? The lithe man hesitates but then climbs down, sliding into the carriage through the window. He seats himself across from the other, smirk coming onto his face again accompanied by closed eyes.  
"Mmmm, ya normally don' ventuah out intah dese parts...Aizen," the silver haired says, looking at the other male.  
"I was looking for you...Gin or do you prefer 'Fox'?" a brown eyebrow raises slightly with a slight sneer to the voice. "You've obviously been very busy since I last saw you, aye?"  
"Aye," Gin nods, agreeing. "Sah, wha' dahya want?" The silver haired man wasn't in the mood for games at the moment. He wants to get straight to the chase.  
"To own the whole world," Aizen says.  
"Blimey! Dat will take ya a while an' its pretteh much im'ossible"  
"I have found a way to own the water, land will quickly follow."  
"Hmmm, Sah wha dahya nee' meh for den?"  
"I need a first mate to accompany me."  
"Fufufu," Gin chuckles. "Cap'n Aizen? It's been a while since yah even set foot in a boat, let alone sailed un."  
"Aye. That has been made clear to me. Which is why I'm hiring the best crew and you. You and I used to sail the seas and I know you miss the rolling waters and the fresh air."  
Gin pauses. A tempting offer...he did miss the seas...  
"An' wha if I don'?"  
"Then I will personally turn you into the guards for robbery and you will be hung."  
"...Sah den I'll see yah brigh' and earleh tomorra'?"  
"Aye, Gin."

* * *

Gin laid on the deck, shading his face from the sun. It indeed felt good to get a whiff of that deep salty air. He let out a content sigh, stretching his arms above his head before groggily getting to his bare feet. The wood scraped the calloused skin but it didn't affect him one bit. He walked over to the wheel where he knew he had left his boots...well, they had to be somewhere on this boat but he couldn't remember where. After a week of sailing, he still didn't like the feeling of anything covering his feet. Well, "Captain" Aizen did tell him that he had to keep the boots on and keep track of them. Oops.

Gin looked around once he had gotten to the top of the stairs. All he saw was the brown haired girl at the wheel. Her name was...something along the lines of...Domo...or something like that. Gin wasn't very good at remembering the names of people that were goody two shoes. "Mmmm, 'ey Domo? 'Ave yah seen meh boots 'nywhere?"  
The brown haired girl looked over at Gin, blinking in surprise before her stupid smile returned, "It's Momo Hinamori...sir and Captain Aizen took them into his quarters so that they wouldn't get misplaced."  
"Dank yah, Homo," Gin said, going back down the stairs with a wave goodbye.  
Momo sighed before turning back to the wheel, smile gone. "...it's Momo..." she murmured softly.

* * *

Gin opened the captain quarter's door silently in hopes he could easily sneak in without- "Gin."  
Gin let out a small sigh, "yah caught meh, Cap'n Aizen," he stepped into the room, closing the door.  
"You shouldn't leave your stuff laying around," Aizen said, standing up from his desk.  
"Ah was gonna come back for dem," Gin scowled, looking out the window with a slight pouty lip.  
"Still, I told you to wear them and that's what I want to happen," the brown haired captain sighed, tossing the brown pair of dusty boots to the vulpine man.  
Gin snatched them out of the air and put them on, ignoring his captain's comment.

"Gin, enough with the pouting. We have plans for tonight that will not be allowed to be messed up."  
Gin looked over, eyes opening slightly. "Plans?"  
"Yes, we will be going to Color Cove-"  
"Dat's a mighty big risk. Da merfolk hate p'ple like us. Blimey! Yah wouldn' be _trying_ tah get us killed, now would ya?" Gin rambled on, hands on his hips, just so that he could annoy his captain.  
"Gin!"  
Gin abruptly stopped at the tone and the murderous look in Aizen's eyes. Mission accomplished! "Sowy, Cap'n. Jus' a ton of questions." Gin wasn't sorry at all, not even one bit and Aizen could tell by his smile.

"As I was saying," Aizen continued tersely, "we will be going to Color Cove to _capture us a mermaid_, not get killed by them."  
"Golly, I hope nothing goes wrong."  
"Gin..."  
"Yes Cap'n?"  
"...you aren't allowed to use the crew as bait."  
"Aw shucks."  
"Or throw them overboard."  
"Really!? Dats nah fun!"  
"Or kill them."  
"Yahr no fun anymarh...an' wha if it isn' a mermaid? Jus' a merfolk, well, a merman?"  
"It doesn't matter which gender, just as long as it's able to be used in the ritual," Aizen said.  
"What ritual?" Gin asked curiously but his captain said nothing more than, "Go tend to the ship...and keep your boots on."  
The vulpine man didn't argue, knowing full well it was pointless; he left the room, pondering to himself.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara slouched lazily on deck, green and white captain hat pulled low over his face while he dozed.

Yoruichi looked over at her captain and her best friend, chuckling softly to herself. He was soooo lazy when it was a peaceful day like this. Then again, it wasn't that peaceful. She had found out about Aizen's plan a few days before and so they had set sail on the Benihime (The Red Princess) to track down the other ship and annihilate Aizen before he could continue his plan. Unfortunately, they had to send word to the other 3 pirate lords before they could leave which made them a few days behind.

Yoruichi sighed as she thought this over. _At least we will have the other pirate lords to help us...if we can make it in time before the ritual is complete..._

* * *

"Captain!"  
Toshiro turned just in time to get a face full of his first mate's breasts. He let out a muffled protest, trying to shove her away but failing miserably.

The large busted woman finally let go when she felt her captain go limp in her arms. She had quickly tried to revive Toshiro (who just needed to catch his breath) which brought up more chaos, confusion, and a passed out captain as the Hyourimaru sailed along the smooth waves.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki..."  
Byakuya raised a black eyebrow and turned to look at his sister. "Aye, Rukia?"  
"Should we set sail without First Mate Abarai? He's late again..." Rukia asked nervously.  
Byakuya sighed, gray eyes closing in annoyance. He lightly rubbed his temples, pushing up his captain hat slightly as he did so. "Go find him," he commanded and waited till his sister said something agreeable before racing off to go find the red head, leaving him alone with the rest of the crew and the Senbonzakura.

"...We're going to be the last ones there...if we even leave port..."

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to take this many stops?" Juushiro Ukitake asked his friend and captain, Shunsui Kyouraku.  
"Aye!" Shunsui smiled widely as they walked along the barely populated streets of the port-town, Tangea. "After all, Kisuke and his crew can take down Aizen and Toshiro's crew will be right there too. Byakuya will be a bit slow because of his first mate but by the time we get there, it'll be all done and over with.  
"Cause you're spending all the time shopping," Nanao commented softly but sternly as she walked behind her captain and his first mate.  
"Blimey! Such biting words, little Nanao!" Shunsui said, pretending to be hurt by her words.  
"Get over it, you flea bitten coward before I really give you something to cry about." Shuuhei snapped, annoyed with his captain's childish behavior.  
"You two are so mean!" Shunsui pouted.  
Juushiro couldn't help but to laugh at his crew's behavior. They were all like a peaceful family and that's how the first mate liked it...he just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Gin and Momo were in the last rowboat after making sure the anchor was dropped firmly in the water. They left 4 crew members on the boat though...just in case...

Aizen had been in the first and now was on the sandy beach of Color Cove. He looked at the setting sun, a smirk settling into place. He had been patient all these years. Now he was finally going to see one and capture it. A mermaid.

* * *

"Yah seem realleh calm," Gin said, as he came up behind Aizen  
"Aye, I have prepared for this for years."  
"...Yah are realleh patient."  
"Aye. To be a ruler, one must have patience," Aizen said, closing his brown eyes. He expected to hear a comment out of his first mate but there was no words uttered and no sound.

* * *

"Cap'n...is it time?" Gin asked later, almost eagerly. The sun had long since slid down past the horizon. He had long wanted to see one of these...merfolk.  
"Aye. Gin, you take 7 men out in a rowboat out in the water. Remember, we are here to capture a mermaid. Drive one back to shore where the nets will be waiting. Do not kill it and don't let yourself be lured into the water by one. Bring a lamp with you. They love man made light. Singing is also a good way to lure them in," Aizen informed Gin, his voice staying calm and monotone throughout it.

Gin nodded and rounded up 7 men, ignoring Momo's insistence that she was quite adequate to come. They piled into the boat and pushed off, rowing to deeper waters.

Gin had been waiting patiently for about thirty minutes. He was starting to get restless and anxiety gnawed at his insides. He could tell the men with him were just as anxious but they were also scared, an emotion that hadn't fully registered to the vulpine man.

Gin began to run Aizen's instructions through his head, seeing if he had forgotten to do something important...he had the lamp... Gin paused, thinking the last one through. _Singing? Singing what though?_

He began to run familiar lyrics of an old pirate spiritual through his mind, pondering how and if he should sing this. Gin took a deep breath which made the men on the rowboat look over at their first mate. Softly, Gin began to hum the tune then he began to sing:

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your liiighhhht.  
I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone...'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed toniggghhht."

Gin stopped as the men gasped, looking behind him and off to his right. He slowly turned to see what they were gaping at even though he had a hint what it was. His eyes opened slightly in surprise, showing the Icy blue chips that laid within, as he gazed at the beautiful creature that was partway in their boat.

It's long pale arms, sleek with water were resting on the boat and it was resting a pale head on them. Dark blue eyes watched the men, alive with curiosity. Blond hair, a shade darker than normal because of the water, clung to the head and neck of the creature.

"I-It's a demon! It's going to kill us!" One of the men grabbed their sword and rushed at the creature, intent to kill burrowed down in his mind. Gin quickly stopped him, shoving him back to the floor of the rowboat with a warning glare. Then he turned back to where the creature had been. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was at least 3 rowboat lengths away, fearfully watching. He also noticed that this creature was part man, having no breasts whatsoever.

Gin carefully extended a hand to show that he wasn't going to hurt the male creature. "Aye lad...it's alright. I don' wanna hurt ye."

The blond stayed still for a second then went underwater, disappearing into its dark depths.

Gin started to lower his hand to pull back to his side. He was pissed. Pissed at the man who decided to scare it off. Now Aizen was going to be blaming him...

Suddenly, a pale hand shot out of the water, gently grabbing onto Gin's arm. That almost made the vulpine man jump In surprise. Next, the pale blond head slowly poked out of the water, releasing its hold on Gin's arm. It went back into the position it had been in before the man had scared him off.

"What's your name?" It asked softly, it's voice sounding like a harp.  
"G-Gin," he replied, stunned by how beautiful this creature was. His mind was strangely fuzzy and was getting more clouded with each moment  
It giggled slightly, giving a shy smile. "Have you ever seen a merfolk?"  
"Nay...other than ya, nay."

It gave a knowing smile now and something shimmered behind the creature. Gin looked intently at that spot, wondering what it was. Then it lifted above the water, everso slightly. It was beautiful. It had emerald green scales on it's tail that was strangely illuminated with their own light.

"Blimey...dat is realleh pretteh..." he murmured then quickly glanced at his men to see what they thought. He blinked in surprise when he noticed that each was being charmed by 7 different women creatures. But none were as beautiful as the one he had just been talking to...Wait a minute! Charmed! They were being charmed! The fogginess of his mind was clearing very quickly as he accessed the situation.

"Giiinnn~~~" Came a purring voice which instantly made the vulpine man weak again. He turned to look at the beautiful creature. His eyes widened as he noticed that the merfolk was climbing into the boat. He watched, mouth dry, as the tail faded, showing flawless long legs.

"I want to sing to you too." It said, coming close to Gin, not minding that it was fully naked.

"Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light,  
You and I will be safe and soooouuunnnd..."

It stopped after continuing the song for a little bit and looked up at Gin. "My name is Izuru..." he murmured softly, lightly winding his pale hands into silver hair.  
"Izuru..." Gin repeated in a daze. That was the most prettiest name to him...

Izuru smirked slightly. The prey suspected nothing! He began to gently pull Gin towards him while he shifted backwards, sliding into the water. He looked around at his kind, noticing that they were having complete control too then his eyes went back to the man he had under his control. Izuru froze, a look of horror crossing his face. _That!-That look! It-It was the same as...__**his**__...right b-before...!_

Izuru quickly let go of Gin, swimming back slightly. He couldn't go through that again! He watched as his prey's eyes clouded with confusion on why this creature was rejecting him after being soooo friendly.  
"G-Get out of here!" Izuru shrieked at Gin, knocking the vulpine man out of his daze.

Gin glanced around, confused. Then his eyes widened when he saw that the men were about to be pulled down to watery deaths. He pulled out his musket and shot a warning shot right above a mermaid's head.

It was like something exploded or something because then there came loud hissing from the mermaids that had been peaceful a second ago. They were now violent, tearing mercilessly at the men they had been trying to seduce. Screams tore the air as the dark waters became darker with blood. The surviving men where trying to swim to shore but they were easily torn to shreds, leaving nothing but bloody clothes.

Gin suddenly was pulled underwater by a strong force and though he tried to thrash, there was almost no...There! He planted his foot directly into the mermaid's face, breaking away from her grasp. He resurfaced, quickly gasping for breath. He was doomed. He knew it.

Suddenly, something wrapped around his waist, holding tightly then it began to swim towards the shore. Gin couldn't see what had rescued him since water kept getting into his face and down his throat so he just limply let it take him.

Next thing Gin knew, he felt sand under him and something dragging him away from the water. He groaned and the dragging stopped abruptly. He heard the crunch of feet against the gritty sand and then a soft plop sound of something lightly hitting the ground. Hands gently picked up his head, resting it on something wet and a bit gritty yet smooth underneath.

Gin opened his eyes and was surprised to see dark blue eyes staring back at him. He blinked in surprise. It was the creature from before. The one called Izuru.  
"Izuru?" he groaned softly.  
The creature nodded quickly, blond head bobbing.  
"W-Why?" Gin hoarsely said, throat hurting from all that salt water he had inhaled.  
Izuru opened his mouth to say but froze as there were shouts from further down the beach. He quickly pushed Gins head off his naked lap and started to run/stumble (since he wasn't used to his legs) to the water.

Izuru made it about knee deep before his legs turned back to a tail and he started to swim, trying to go to deeper waters.  
Gin watched as a figure, it could only be Aizen by his size, quickly caught up to Izuru since it was hard for the blond to swim in shallow waters. He grabbed the creature by his right arm and hair, dragging him back to the shore.

Izuru shrieked and thrashed, trying to break free but he was definitely weaker than Aizen so the captain managed to drag him back to shore where the crew was waiting. As soon as they reached the crew, Aizen tossed the blond to them. They quickly tied up the crying and thrashing creature, not yielding to the cries of pain.

Gin could only watch. He knew how wrong this was. The poor thing was deathly scared and obviously hurt. "C-Cap'n Aizen..." he groaned, getting up. The brown haired man looked over at his first mate.

Gin's heart dropped as he heard the next words his captain said: "good job, Gin. It's thanks to you that we have our mermaid now."

Aizen had said it with a smirk, obviously knowing how bad Gin felt about this. "After all, this beast was going to kill you."

"C-Cap'n!" Gin said urgently, taking the steps needed to close the distance between himself and his captain. "Pleas' don' do dis...we can get ano'er un...jus' let 'Zuru go..."

"Zuru?" Aizen blinked in surprise. "You named this creature?" The disgust was obvious in his voice at the thought of this...**thing** getting a name as if it was one of them.

"Nah, he has 'is own name..." Gin said, walking over towards the tied up creature. He crouched down next to the blond, hating the way Izuru shivered in fear of being hurt again.

"Gin. We will not waste time in getting another but you can take care of him if his safety means that much to you," Aizen said, a look of antipathy shot towards the blond. He turned, walking back towards the other rowboats.

Gin patiently waited until the crew followed their captain before turning to Izuru. He gently reached out his pale hand as if letting a dog sniff him instead of trying to grab something. "C'mon, Ah won' hurt ya. Ah promise."

The blond looked doubtfully at the hand, not believing at first. Then, because he really had no choice, wriggled a hand loose from his bonds and placed it in the pale cupped one of the vulpine man.

"Nawh, yah gotta stay real still so dat Ah can get'cha free of dese ropes..." Gin said and smiled, a true smile, when Izuru complied then he ghosted the blade over the blond's skin till he reached the first loops of the rope. He felt the smaller tighten his grip on Gin's pale, bony hand in anxiety, scared of what may happen yet he still seemed to trust the fox-like man.

Gin easily sliced through the ropes, watching as the frayed binds fell to the sandy ground. He sheathed his sword and looked at Izuru. He half expected the creature to try to run back to the water to be free but, amazingly, the blond stayed put.

"C'mon, we betteh get goin'..." Gin said and waited for Izuru to get to his feet but the younger didn't move an inch, eyes cast downward. His blond hair was slightly damp but quickly drying so the vulpine man now finally saw how feathery soft the hair looked. He ran his tongue over his dry lips, eyes opening to barely a slitted ice blue chips.

He snapped out of it as he heard someone yell his name from the rowboats so Gin's eyes quickly slid most of the way closed before gently grabbing Izuru's arm and hauling him to his feet. The blond yelped as his knees buckled and he fell against the taller man, tightly holding onto Gin's clothes to keep from falling.

"Ahhhhhh, Ah dink Ah know wha's wron'," Gin mused, knowing now why the latter hadn't stood earlier. "Yah aren' used tah yahr legs, correct?"  
The blond swallowed before nodding, blushing since he was...well...naked...

"Well den, Ah guess Ah'll hafta carreh yah," Gin purred, smirk widening. Before the smaller could protest, the older bent slightly and slid his right arm under Izuru's armpits and his left arm swept the blond's legs out from under him at the crooks of his knees.

The blond yelped in surprise, hands flying up to clutch at Gin's shirt while he gasped slightly. His dark blue eyes were super wide.  
"Yahr a skittish un, aye?" Gin asked as he started to walk to the rowboats. Izuru didn't respond, just stayed quiet as his legs gently swung with every step the vulpine man took.

Exhausted, the blond's eyes slid closed and he pressed his face to the clothes covering the tall man's chest. _Maybe...maybe I can finally find someone to be with me forever... Maybe this man could be him... Either way, all I want to do is fall asleep in his embrace..._

* * *

I do not own Bleach or it's characters. That is all Tite Kubo's doing.

I got this idea from the Fourth Pirates of the Carribean. I don't think this fanfic intrudes on their ideas much but I still give credit to them for their enlightenment on this subject. Johnny Depp is amazing.


End file.
